


sewing myself together again

by DangerousReality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, ashton doesnt talk much, luke is oblivious, soulmate color!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousReality/pseuds/DangerousReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't understand why they called it black and white, until now. Where he could finally look into his eyes and see that shade is blue that really isn't blue, but is just very <em>blue</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or soulmate!au where everything is in black and white until you meet the one who you are destined to be with</p>
            </blockquote>





	sewing myself together again

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for at least a week now and it's literally the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last when I go to bed. So I wrote it :)

When Michael was first brought into this world, all he could remember was black and white and grey. He never really understood why people called it black and white. There was so many more colors and shades to what so many called black and white. 

He also wasnt so stoked to see what these so-called 'colors' were. Like how could the sun have a 'yellow-ish' hue to it, when in reality it was a blinding shade of white? How can the sky be 'blue', when it's actually a light grey color? How can grass be this so-called 'green', when it's really just a lighter hue of black?

 

By the age of 15, he should have already found the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He probably should of had more friends that just Calum. But Calum puts up with him, and his late-night phone calls about his questions of black and white and colors. And thats all that really matters to him.

At 17 (and a half, but who's counting) Michael sat alone at home eating cold pizza at 8 o'clock on a Friday night. Calum was out with his soulmate, Ashton, who he had met a little over 6 months ago. Most people he was acquainted with were out with friends or with their other halfs, while he sat alone and watched (which was probably his 115th time) Grease. 

His phone rang, Calum's obnoxious face popping up on the screen. He answered it with a grunt, wiping his grease-stained hands on the back of the couch cushions. 

"What do you want." It wasn't really a question. Just a silent beg that he wouldn't be dragged into Calum and Ashton's bullshit. 

"Okay, wow. Hello to you too Michael. I feel loved."

Michael rolled his eyes, not answering. 

"Okay so bro, theres this really kick-ass party that i want you to go to because you're my main man." He could practically here Calum's grin through the phone. 

"Ashton is technically your 'main man' or whatever the hell you just said to me." 

"Well you're my second man then, but whatever. So are you going to come or what?"

Michael sighed, running a hand over his face. He examined his nails, trying to think about his list of "Ways to turn down Calum, without sounding like a total douche, but not really". 

"Miiikkkeee, I'm waiting."

"I don't even know where it is."

Calum let out a laugh. "Good thing me and Ash are outside your front door to escort you!"

Michael groaned loudly, throwing his phone across the room. (He may have got up approximately 4 seconds lately to go check on it). 

 

"Okay so, there's Jenna, Lizzy, Nikki, Dylan, Jason, Maria, Johnny, and Laur in the corner over there."

Michael stared back at Calum, trying to even process the first name he gave him with the sounds of the deafening music around him. 

Calum sighed, "Michael. Okay-"

"You say okay way too much." 

"Shut up, Michael. I'm trying so hard to get you out of whatever sick mood that you've been in. And honestly, it's so hard. With you being all depressing. I mean you actually are wearing something other than black and white for once." Calum sighed. 

"They're nice colors." Michael protested, frowning a bit. 

"Okay, Mikey. Okay." Calum sighed, dragging Michael away from that corner of the room. "Now, that's Aub, Jeff, Danny, the other Dani, Ash-"

 

 

Michael found himself sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter an hour later. He had a cup of who knows what in his right and his phone in his left. Everybody who had even attempted talking to him, he had basically blew off. Not even interested in knowing their name. 

He sighed, jumping off the counter and walking towards the door, trying to get away from the blurs of grey and white and black. He made it onto the front lawn, when he decided to just lay there and try to forget about everything that had gone wrong in his life, that had led him to having the possibility of no soulmate to meet one day. 

Someone stumbled out onto the lawn beside him, going a couple of yards before puking what seemed like could have been an entire pub worthy of vodka. Michael grimaced, leaning up in time to the tall boy make his way towards him. The boy three himself down next to him, looking up at the sky while sighing. 

"Hi."

Michael was wary, not knowing why this boy, who happened to be really cute, was talking to him. "Uh.. hello."

The boy turned his head to face Michael, eyes widening, blinking and rubbing his eyes a few times. He seemed to take a while on focusing on Michael for some reason, but when he finally did, his eyes widened quite a bit. "Wow... so that's what green really is."

Michael was confused. Not knowing to say to this blonde kid who was really cute. Like really, really cute. Just as he was going to respond to the boy, Calum stumbled out of the house buttoning the top of his pants with Ashton following close behind. 

"Up and at 'em, Mikey. We have to go." Calum yanked Michael up by the sleeve of his shirt and began to practically drag him down the street. He let go once they were out of sight of the house. 

Michael took once good look at Ashton's suddenly bright red, and swollen lips and groaned. "Did you give Cal- eww!! Come on!"

Ashton's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as Calum wrapped an arm around him, smirking to himself. 

They walked the rest of the way home, Calum and Ashton cuddling while Michael grimaced the entire way. 

Michael laid in bed, eyes getting heavier and heavier as he thought of that boy in the front lawn. As he closed his eyes for the final time that night, the last thing on his mind was the boys bright blue eyes. 

 

Michael rolled out of bed the next morning, and into the kitchen, putting a couple of pop tarts into the toaster. He leaned against the counter, counting the number of bracelets he had on. Calum stumbled out moments, a trail of dark hickeys running down his chest. He was mumbling to himself, rubbing his head as he looked for something to eat. 

"Hey Cal, what- hmm, what color is this again? Green? Or blue?" Michael asked, reading the back of the pop tart box. Calum grew quiet suddenly, causing Michael to look up from the box. "What?"

"What do you mean what color is this?" Calum asked, standing up straighter. Michael frowned, walking over to him and pointing to the color. 

"I know this is red because of how bright it is, and this is purple due to the darkish hue it has, but blue and green confuse me still."

Calum gasped, mouth gaping open. "Mike, how long have you been seeing colors?"

Michael frowned, making a face. "Seeing colors? Are you crazy? I'm not seeing-" a sudden thought dawned on him as he remembered the striking colors of that tall boy's eyes. "Holy shit Cal. I'm seeing colors." 

Michael sat down, holding his head in his hands as all the colors of the world came into his realization. He gasped again and again and again, until it cane to the point where he was hyperventilating. 

"Wooow, Mike. Mike calm down okay? Everything's all right." Calum leaned down next to him, rubbing his back in small circles. 

"No, no it's not Cal. It's not. I met him. I met the person I'm supposed to love and cherish and call mine and I didn't even realize It until 5 minutes ago and what if I never see him again? Holy, I don't even remember anything besides yellow hair-"

"Blonde."

"Shut up. And blue eyes. I just, i don't know Cal." Michael closed his eyes, shaking his head back and forth thinking about the possibility of never finding his soulmate again. 

"I know what we can do, how about we.. we can go outside and walk around and try to find him? Would that make you feel better?" Calum was panicking inside, you could tell by the slight shake in his voice. He didn't know what to do with this side of Michael. That was normally Ashton's thing. Michael nodded slightly, causing Calum to smile in delight. "Good, you get ready, and I'll go get Ash for this."

 

Michael, Calum, and Ashton had been walking outside for three hours, tracking down every blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy they could find within their apartment hoping that it was Michael's soulmate. 

They were close to giving up, walking inside a close by coffee shop, trying to think of places to go that were over populated in the types of the boy they were looking for. 

"Guys? Let's just give uo and try tomorrow, I'm tired. I'm thirsty. I'm literally just sick of everything and everyone and-"

The bell to the front door rang and in walked a tall boy in a beanie and sun glasses. Michael's heart stopped in his chest as he stared down the boy. _This is him. This is the boy. This is his soulmate._

He got up quickly, knocking over Ashton's drink, and ignoring his protest. Michael began to make his way to the boy, not caring if he ran over people. His one mission was this beautiful boy and him only. 

Once he made it right in front of him, Michael expected him to confess his undying love for the boy. How he's spent his entire life searching for him. But nothing came out. Just a stare which the taller felt a little uncomfortable under. 

"Uh hi?" The blonde asked, taking off his sunglasses. 

"You- you're him."

The taller grimaced, smacking his forehead. "Shit, sorry. Did I like do something to you yesterday? Like puke on you or something? It's happened before and I can pay for your dry cleaning or whatever it is and oh my god. I'm so sorry." 

Michael felt a smile tugging at his lips. "No, no you're my soulmate. Im sure of it. I don't know why or how we are destined for eachother but we are so yeah." So much for romanticism. 

The boy's face curved into a smile. "Oh! That's the explanation for the sudden burst of color! I'm Luke by the way."

"Michael.

They smiled at eachother for a full minute, not breaking eye contact even when Calum came up and waved a hand in front of their faces.

He didn't understand why they called it black and white, until now. Where he could finally look into his eyes and see that shade is blue that really isn't blue, but is just very blue. 

Calum cleared his throat, flicking Michael's ear. Ashton frowned, giving Calum a disapproving look.

"Hey Mike, me and Ash have been meaning to tell you this but I feel like this would be the right time." Michael turned quickly, narrowing his eyes at the dark haired boy. 

Ashton smiled, "Remember that one time you wanted to dye your hair because it was too dull for you? And we told you dyed it black and it looked really good?" 

Michael glared slightly. 

"Well its red," Calum finished off, holding up his phone to Michael. It was focused on the front-front-facing camera, and Michael vibrant red hair. 

"Why the hell would you let me dye it this color Cal? I thought we were friends!" Michael whined, ruining a hand through it. 

Luke giggled (fucking giggled). "I like it. It looks pretty hot."

Michael's face turned to match his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> so this kinda happened and I really dont know what happened, but it did. So feedback would be nice?


End file.
